


100 ways to say I love you

by chouxchan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouxchan/pseuds/chouxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt used: 100 ways to say I love you (list from tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ways 1-6

**Author's Note:**

> edited for timeline/frameplot

_2007, autumn_

**1.** _ “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.” _

“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile”, Jaejoong said. Yunho had been driving for several hours, and it was late. Jaejoong could see Yunho's eyes go reddish from overexertion.

"I'm fine, sweetie", Yunho replied, yawning so hard Jaejoong could have sworn he heard his boyfriend's jaw crack.

"Fine, my ass. I could park the car in your mouth the way you're yawning. Come on, it's still far to Gwangju. Let me drive the last couple of hours. Get some sleep."

"Alright, I guess I could use some rest. I'll see if I find a good place to stop."

After about five minutes behind the wheel, Jaejoong glanced at his husband, who was sleeping like a log. Fighting the urge to sing "I told you so", he simply ran a finger down the sleeping man's cheek and turned his attention back to the road ahead.

 

_2007, autumn_

**2.** _ “ _ _ It reminded me of you.” _

"For me? What's the occasion?" Jaejoong smiled when he accepted the red Cartier bag Yunho had handed him.

"Just because", Yunho replied cheekily and kissed the shorter man with a loud smack.

"It's wonderful", Jaejoong said when he pulled up the bracelet. "I love it."

"It reminded me of you", Yunho said, earning himself a long, sweet kiss.

 

_2010, December_

**3.** _ “No, no, it’s my treat.”  _

"Babe, are you ready to go?" Yunho asked as he waited by Jaejoong's front door, coat hanging over his arm.

"Yep, all set. I'll just go get my wallet."

"No, no, it's my treat."

"You sure? You don't have to do that, I know money's been a little tight for you lately."

"And now it's not anymore. I got my salary a little earlier this month, what with the holidays and all. And I want to treat my lovely soulmate to dinner with the bonus money."

"Your money, your call", Jaejoong smiled, always happy to eat for free.

"Yes, it is", Yunho smiled back. "Let's go."

 

_ 2010, December _

**4.** _ “ _ _ Come here. Let me fix it.” _

Yunho had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to perfect the knot around his neck, cursing whoever invented ties to high heaven.

"Come here. Let me fix it", Jaejoong said, smiling at his boyfriend.

Yunho put his arms in his trouser pockets while Jaejoong worked his magic.

"Something tells me it's more than just the tie", Jaejoong said while twisting and looping the silk band.

"I'm just nervous, that's all. I mean, I've only been at the company for two months, and this is my first big party with the higher-ups. I want to impress them."

"You just have to stand and look handsome for them to be impressed. Besides, if you don't impress them, they can always look at me", Jaejoong added with a little tease in his voice. "I've been told I make quite the picture." Jaejoong slapped the taller man's butt with that last comment.

"Oh yeah? Who told you something like that?" Yunho asked, equally teasing.

"No one special. Just some tall guy from Jeolla who was trying to score a date with me."

"Oh,  _ that _ guy", Yunho added with a smirk. "I know him."

"Yes you do. There. All set." Jaejoong patted the intricate eldredge knot and went to the bed to pick up his tuxedo jacket. "Let's go impress some oldies."

 

_ 2011, 22 January _

**5.** _ “ _ _ I’ll walk you home.” _

"We should get going. I wanna get at least a  _ few _ hours of sleep before hell breaks loose", Jaejoong muttered as he looked at his watch.

"What time do your parents land?" Yunho asked, pulling out the chair for his boyfriend.

"Five forty-two AM. Which means I have to be in my car by three thirty."

"Ouch." 

Jaejoong simply cocked an eyebrow in response. The beautiful man would never be a poster boy for morning people, that thing was certain.

"Man, I want to go to Bora Bora too", Yunho pouted enviously.

"Sure beats this cold." Jaejoong wrapped his coat tighter as he stepped out into the January evening. 

"At least they made it home in time for your birthday. It's been a while since I met them, it's gonna be so good to see them again."

"Sure, but why must they come in the middle of the night? You know, when sensible people sleep?"

"Come on, I'll walk you home, sweetie", Yunho chuckled, rubbing warmth into Jaejoong's arms.

 

_ 2011, March _

**6.** _ “ _ _ Have a good day at work.” _

It was almost rude how much Jaejoong enjoyed lying in Yunho's bed and watch the other man hurry through his morning routine.

The bookstore-slash-café Jaejoong owned together with his brother Junsu was closed for the day, since the new coats of paint needed time to dry. Jaejoong intended to thoroughly enjoy his day off.

Currently, Jaejoong was amusing himself by pointing out all the things Yunho needed.

"Cuff links are on the drawer. Take the ones with obsidian. Don't forget your glasses. You have some toothpaste left on your lip."

"Having fun?" Yunho muttered amusedly.

"Immensely." Jaejoong made a show of yawning and stretching and snuggling into the pillow.

"I'll see you tonight." Yunho leaned in to kiss Jaejoong on the temple.

"Have a good day at work." Jaejoong waved — more like shook his hand randomly in the air — and smiled smugly as he went back to sleep.

"Don't strain yourself being lazy."

  
 


	2. Ways 7-12

_ 2011, March _

**7.** _“_ _I dreamt about you last night.”_

  
"I dreamt about you last night", Yunho said lovingly as they were snuggled together in front of the TV.

"Good or bad?"

"Good. It was summer, and we were on a beach. You know, one of those tropical ones, like Tahiti or something."

"Sweet. What did we do?"

"Nothing special. Just walking. You were a couple of steps in front of me, and then you turned and said something and you smiled. You were so pretty."

"Prettier than usual?" Jaejoong asked cheekily.

"Yep."

"Wow. Miracles do happen." Jaejoong smiled and planted a sloppy kiss on Yunho's cheek before cuddling closer to the taller man's chest.

  
_ 2011, April _

**8.** “ _Take my seat.”_

  
Jaejoong was the happiest he'd ever been. Everything was perfect right now. The decision to move in together was the best one they had ever made, and it was long overdue. Looking around at their friends who had come for their housewarming party, Jaejoong could do nothing but smile.

The platinum blond man was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, watching his second family with a loving smile.

"Hyung! Get your butt over here!" Junsu called out.

"I would, but there's nowhere for me to sit", Jaejoong bantered back.

"Take my seat", Yunho offered, but Jaejoong stopped him from getting up.

"I'd much rather sit _with_ you."

Jaejoong kissed Yunho's temple as he sat in the other's lap, wrapping his right arm around Yunho's neck.

  
_ 2011, April _

**9.** “ _I saved a piece for you.”_

  
"So what time will Yunho hyung come home?" Junsu's boyfriend Yoochun asked through a huge mouthful of lemon mousse cake. He, Junsu, and Yunho's brother Changmin were on a mission to empty the elders' fridge. They were currently working on the cake Yunho's co-workers had given him to celebrate a successful project.

"Any minute now. He's stuck in traffic."

"Speak of the devil", Changmin said when they heard the front door open.

"Did the fridge break?" Yunho asked, half-jokingly, when he saw the food orgy in his kitchen.

"One would think", Jaejoong replied, welcoming his boyfriend home with a kiss. "Come have some cake. I saved a piece for you."

  
_ 2011, May _

**10.** “ _I’m sorry for your loss.”_

  
The drive down to Gwangju was quiet. Grandpa Jung meant the world to the Yunho, and now they were going to his funeral. It wasn't a surprise, the old man had had a weak heart for several years, but it was still a tragedy.

Jaejoong loved the old man too. He was like a third grandfather to him. So, whenever Yunho cried, Jaejoong cried.

Towards the third and last day of the funeral, when most of the guests had left, Jaejoong hugged Yunho as hard as he could.

"I know it's cliché, but I really mean it. I'm sorry for your loss."

Yunho didn't say anything. He just hugged Jaejoong back, sniffling quietly into the shorter man's shoulder. _Thank you_ , he thought, and he liked to think the sentiment was successfully conveyed to his lover.

  
_ 2011, May _

**11.** “ _You can have half.”_

  
Yunho had just unwrapped his chocolate-chip-cookie-strawberry flavoured ice cream sandwich and was just about to take a bite when Jaejoong entered the room.

"Ooh, looks yummy, are there any more?" he asked when he saw the treat.

"Sorry, last one."

"Oh. Can I have a lick of it? Pretty please?"

"You can have half", Yunho smiled, breaking the cake in two and holding out a piece.

"You sure? It's your favourite."

"You're my favourite", Yunho grinned sheepishly.

"Tch", Jaejoong smiled, and maybe he blushed a little. But only maybe.

  
_ 2011, May _

**12.** “ _Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”_

  
"I'm going on a snack run. You want anything?" Jaejoong asked as he popped his head into the shower cubicle.

"Now? It's 9 PM."

"I want shrimp chips", Jaejoong shrugged.

"Pick me up some Pepero?"

"What flavour?"

"Surprise me."

"Excellent", Jaejoong answered, donning a supposedly conspirational grin.

"Take my jacket, it's cold outside", Yunho called after Jaejoong as the other put on his shoes. Jaejoong's jacket was in the washer after a kimchi incident.

"Arasseo", Jaejoong said, blowing a kiss in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N**

**I see no difference. Do you?**

**Frame plot: Jaejoong owns a café/bookstore together with Junsu. Yunho is an architect (let's just pretend he can draw, oki? <3) **

**You'll find out how they met later on...**

** **

**Relationships:**

**Jaejoong <3 Yunho **

**Junsu <3 Yoochun **

**Jaejoong & Junsu are brothers **

**Yunho and Changmin are brothers**

**All ages are canon.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think <3


End file.
